Naruto - Neglected
by geardagum
Summary: Naruto is adopted by seemingly caring parents, not knowing their true goals.
1. Prologue

**Anything in bold is either a note by the author, or a setting change.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A young boy with sun-kissed hair sat in a crib inside of an adoption center. He was 3 years old and was fairly short for his age. He had whiskers and curious azure eyes. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. Hated by most people of Konohagakure no Sato.

 _No one will adopt me this time.. I already know._ Naruto thought as he looked through a window to see two adults in the front office talking to the person in charge.

The man was of an average build. He wasn't very muscular, indicative of him being a civilian. He had slightly fair skin, with a face that was a bit soft. He possessed dark brown eyes, had tear troughs on his face, and had his hair in a low-cut, spiky style. He wore a dark-green yukata.

The woman had a slender build. She was fair-skinned with light-blonde hair tied into odango buns. She too had dark-brown eyes, and wore a colorful kimono.

"..you sure you want to adopt the dem- Naruto Uzumaki?" The person behind the counter asked the couple in a hushed tone. The couple hesitated and then nodded yes, the female smirked.

"Well.. here you go, then." She gave them the adoption papers and then led them to Naruto's place within the adoption home. Naruto's crib did not have the proper maintenance; it was old and a bit musty. It had carvings within the olden oak frame.

Naruto's eyes widened. _I'm being adopted!_ His curious blue eyes glistened in the bright artificial light of the room. "Yay!" He said, latching onto the man's shoulder. The man recoiled at the touch, but then leaned in.

 _Disgusting demon.._ The woman thought, sorry for her husband. They walked out of the door, and towards their home. It wasn't extravagant, but nor was it poor. It was a traditional Japanese home.

As the pair opened the doors to their house, they both said, "Welcome to your new home." to the child. Two children ran down the stairs, onto the shiny, dark, wooden floor. "Mom, dad! We have a new sibling!" The shorter one said with a grin.

The slightly taller one simply gave off a small grin.

The woman frowned at both of the children, and placed Naruto into his new room. They said a few words of welcoming, introduced him to the family, and then left the room, leaving Naruto to look at his new surroundings.

When the two made sure that all three of their children were asleep, they went into their bedroom and talked.

"We finally did it, Sora!" The woman said to the man with excitement.

The man, or Sora, rubbed his palms together, and said, "We've finally adopted the demon brat, and we can put our plans into action!"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's a prologue after all. Please give me some constructive criticism in the reviews.**


	2. A Certain White Haired Chūnin

**Anything in bold is either a note by the author, or a setting change.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

It has been five years since the prologue of this story. In this chapter, Naruto was eight.

"Okay brat. You are getting enrolled into the Academy," Niko said. Naruto smiled from ear to ear and was about to dance around until Niko interrupted him. "I do not want you to do well in the Academy, do you understand?" She said with a stern and slightly hateful voice.

Naruto's smile faulted. "Now get ready, and don't tell _anyone_ I told you this." She continued.

Naruto quickly nodded, not wanting to say anything in case he cried. _I thought they loved me.._ He walked down the stairs and looked down at his small feet. Once he got downstairs and got all of his things, he waited at the door for everyone else.

"Naruto, are you ready for your first day at the Academy?" The shorter brother asked Naruto.

"You know it, Itsuki!" Naruto feigned a bright smile, but if anyone saw his eyes, they would've known that the smile was one of false happiness.

Itsuki was, obviously, short. He had a soft, chubby face with tan skin. He had dark brown, spiky hair. Most of the time, he wore a neon green jacket with gray sweats.

Touma was slightly taller. He had a longer face than Itsuki, and it was more angular. His skin was tan as well, but not as tan as Itsuki's. He had dark-brown, shoulder-length hair. He usually wore a gray jacket with gray sweats, and always said that picking better clothes "didn't make much sense".

Touma looked at Naruto with a calculating gaze. _Why does he always smile like that? His eyes.._ Touma sometimes saw Niko talking to Naruto, but he never thought much of it. He always caused trouble anyways; he left cabinets open, forgot to turn off the faucet. Touma, while he was lost in his thoughts, was almost left behind at the house.

"Toumaa.. lets go." Itsuki complained. Itsuki was always so oblivious towards Naruto's behavior. He never even noticed Naruto when he got in trouble. He was compassionate. He never treated Naruto with the same coldness that Niko and Sora did, and didn't show compassion for the same reasons as Touma; Touma felt that it didn't make sense to be cold towards him.

Before they knew it, they were at the Academy. "Have a nice first day, you three!" Sora wished them goodbyes; she gave Itsuki and Touma a nice look, but she simply gave Naruto a look of indifference.

A chūnin greeted the new class of academy students and told them to follow him to the class. A man with a horizontal scar across his nose walked to the front of the classroom. He introduced himself and welcomed the new students to the Academy. The name of the man was Iruka Umino.

"Okay class, we will run some tests on you all so that we can get a proper understanding of where you guys currently stand. If you don't do so well, don't worry, you've just started the Academy; you will get better!" Iruka said to the class.

The class walked outside to a clearing with one large white circle. As the children crowded around the boundaries of it, Iruka went to the middle and explained the process of sparring; from the sign of confrontation to the sign of reconciliation.

Naruto simply zoned out until his name was called. "Naruto Uzumaki and Itsuki Ito." Iruka called the two sparring partners up.

The two gave a friendly smile to each other before doing the seal of confrontation. When Iruka gave them the signal to start, they both rushed towards each other.

Naruto punched Itsuki in the shoulder. "Oof!" He said as he fell on his bottom.

"Okay you two, do the seal of reconciliation." Iruka said. Naruto helped Itsuki up and said, "Sorry." while they did the seal of reconciliation. They walked back to the outside of the circle while the rest of the children sparred.

 **With Niko**

"I still can't understand how you put up with that demon child!" Niko's friend said as she downed a saucer of sake. "He _has_ to be a handful."

"Yeah, yeah, he can be," Niko started. "But do you know why I actually adopted him?" Niko asked her friend.

"Why?"

"Since I've adopted him, everyone thinks of me as some type of hero!" Niko said as she raised her saucer of sake.

"Oooh."

"Then I'll get money, and food, and-" Niko passed out on the floor. She was too careless to see that Touma, Itsuki, and Naruto were walking home due to her absence.

 _Shit! I hope_ _they don't_ _-_ Much to Niko's horror, Touma was looking through the window while Naruto and Itsuki kept walking away.

He gave her an unreadable look then walked away. _Who is the demon child?_ He thought. _She did say adopted.. is it Naruto?_ "Oi, Naruto, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"Does mom ever treat you.. badly?"

"No! Mom always treats me fine, why?" Naruto gave another one of his fake smiles. Clearly, the grin never reached his eyes; never did.

"Please Naruto, tell me the truth."

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"...fine. When she's not in public or around you guys, she treats me like.. like.. like poop. Sure I do those bad things, but when you guys do 'em, she doesn't give you guys the same punishment. Sometimes I hear her talking to dad about her adopting me and doing her plan, but I don't know what it is."

Touma was furious. His mom adopted Naruto not out of love, but just for another purpose? _That.. that.._ Touma was snapped out of his impure thoughts as Naruto continued.

"Don't let 'em know I've told you this, okay? I want to confront her, but not now. I want to be able to fall back if she does something."

"Fine. If you say so."

"What were you two talkin' about?" Itsuki asked.

 _So damn oblivious._ Touma thought. "Nothing.. just something about school." He said.

"Ooh, ooh! What school things were you guys talkin' about?"

"Nothing, you idiot." Itsuki could've sworn there was a vein bulging out of Touma's temple.

"Okay bro, jeez." Itsuki knew how scary Touma got when you pressured him too much, so he just stopped there.

Once they entered the house, they saw a drunken Niko being guided towards her room by her friend. "I'm tellin' ya, I'm fine!" Niko said as he made her best efforts to escape the grasp of her friend.

"No you're not, get some rest." Her friend said as she threw Niko onto the bed and shut the door. Once she saw the three children, she scratched the back of her head, smiled nervously, and said, "Hehehe.. she's ehh.."

"Drunk?" Touma finished her sentence.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that."

"No worries!" Naruto smiled once again.

Little did they know, a chūnin was stalking the outside of their house. "I can get rid of that damn demon brat and get the scroll in one fell swoop." He said as he went towards the house, his fūma shuriken glimmered in the moonlight.


	3. Jailed

A certain white haired chūnin was stalking Naruto's house. He hated that "demon brat", so he decided to use him for his plans; they involved Mizuki getting more power, and Naruto getting arrested; a win-win for him.

Mizuki quietly removed one of the windows from Naruto's house and then entered. _Everyone is asleep, hehehe._ He thought as he moved through the shadows to go up the stairs. Once he saw a room with the light on, he walked to the room and looked within. Naruto was still up in his own room.

Once Naruto saw Mizuki, he was about to greet him, but he was interrupted by Mizuki covering his mouth.

"Now now Naruto, I need to talk to you about something." Mizuki said.

"What is it, Mizuki?"

"Do you want to graduate early?"

Naruto was conflicted. His mother said to not do well in the Academy, but if he graduated early maybe he would impress her. On the other hand, maybe she wouldn't be impressed, and just punish him even more. Decisions, decisions…

"Yeah!" Naruto was excited, he would be able to impress his mother. His eyes gleamed. _If I graduate early, I can become the Hokage'ttebayo!_

"Okay then, you have to do a _very_ special mission, do you want to know what it is?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto shook his head, and then Mizuki whispered into his ear. He had to get the forbidden scroll of sealing so that he would graduate early. It was a mission that focused on "infiltration and stealth", as Mizuki said.

Two hours later, Naruto was running towards a clearing with an abandoned shack so that he could meet up with Mizuki.

 _Since Mizuki isn't here yet, maybe I can just take a peek.._ Naruto opened the scroll and saw a multitude of jutsu, from the shadow clone jutsu to impure world reincarnation. "The first one here is the shadow clone jutsu.. and I suck at clones." Naruto frowned when he said that, but tried to learn it anyways.

An hour later, Naruto successfully made a shadow clone. The next jutsu he saw was clone great explosion; it made your shadow clone explode. When he was done learning that, Mizuki arrived at the scene.

"I got the scroll, Mizuki!" Naruto exclaimed with pride. Mizuki snatched the scroll from him and said, "You fell for it, you stupid demon brat!" as he ran away. A group of jōnin and chūnin rushed to capture Mizuki, and one told Naruto to come with him.

As he walked through the streets with the ninja, people began to mutter things about him.

" _What did the demon do now?_ "

" _I don't know why Lord Hokage lets him just walk around the village._ "

" _Why did Niko adopt that child?_ "

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office. " _Damnit Naruto, you are getting into too much trouble.._ " Naruto heard the muffled voice from inside of the door. The chūnin that escorted him opened the door and walked into the office of Hiruzen.

Hiruzen, or the Third Hokage, was an old man. He had a slightly gaunt face, with slightly tanned skin. Since he was old, he had liver spots and a wrinkled face. He wasn't very tall, either, and wore the usual Hokage attire.

Hiruzen put on a serious face as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, do you know what you have done?"

Naruto shook his head no, not wanting to talk; he feared he would spill tears on the floor.

"You've given the forbidden scroll of sealing to a rogue ninja. That scroll held many of our village's secret jutsu. This puts our village in great danger." Hiruzen explained.

Hearing those words ripped Naruto's dreams asunder. He would never become Hokage if he just leaked confidential information about his village. No way, no how. He was done for. Those words brought Naruto to the breaking point; would he keep wanting to become Hokage, or would he just give up on that dream? What would his adoptive family think of him? Would they shun him?

"Since you've seen the scroll, and possibly some information, we cannot exile you. You will be imprisoned." Hiruzen continued. As much as it pained him to see Naruto like that, he had to be the Hokage and protect his village; even if it meant sacrificing someone he loved.

"Ibiki, take him away." Hiruzen said. A tall man with a muscular frame walked into the room. He had two scars; one lead from his outer left eye to the bottom of his chin, and another one lead from the corner of his right eye to the right side of his neck. He wore a black trench coat and a bandanna which held the Konoha crest.

Ibiki grabbed Naruto by the wrist and had some of his assistants place chakra restraining seals on him. They led him to the prison, wrapped him in a straitjacket, and put him in a cell. Naruto was left to his own thoughts as he drifted off into sleep, ready for the rest of his boring and depressing life.


	4. Madara's Disciple?

It's been eight months since Naruto was stuck inside of the prison.

 _Another day of being stuck in here.._ Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when a white humanoid being seemed to come out of the floor. It had green hair and yellow eyes. Naruto widened his eyes and shook with all of his might, trying to get away from it. The humanoid grabbed Naruto and transported him to some odd place.

When he looked up, he saw a strange, brown, wooden humanoid object that sat cross-legged, with shackles that bounded its ankles and wrists together, and had several odd protrusions that came from its upper back. Its eyes were covered with a white blindfold.

In front of the being, however, sat an old man with waist-length, spiky gray hair. He had a gaunt face with wrinkles. His eyes, however, were shocking and oddly mesmerizing. They were a light purple, with several concentric circles coming from the small pupil in the center.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. The place was oddly depressing. The ambiance was so dark and had a feeling of finality to it. And that man who sat in that chair.. he had a stem coming from his back that was connected to the odd statue. In the aforementioned statue was something that looked a bit like the First Hokage.

"You are in the realm between life and death." The man answered Naruto. The man was so old, but he radiated such an air of power.

"You're death?!" Naruto shouted with wide eyes.

"I am an Uchiha ghost." The man identified as Madara answered.

 _He can't be an Uchiha.. I've never seen an Uchiha who looks like him.._ Naruto thought.

"Your a rogue ninja, aren't you?"

"I am Madara Uchiha."

"You can't be Madara! He died a long time ago!"

"So you're more likely to believe that I'm death." Naruto went quiet after Madara came up with his retort. "If I wasn't continuously siphoning chakra from the Gedo Mazō behind me, I would've died."

"Why did you take me here, old man?" Naruto asked. Madara seemed slightly irritated that he was being called an old man, but he still answered nonetheless.

"To sever the fate of this world; to create a world of only peace and love. If you want to leave, so be it. But it will not be without a price."

 _I guess I have nothing going on in Konoha.. I should stay._

"Fine." Naruto replied. Two beings sprouted from the ground; they both looked like they were crafted in the image of the one who took Naruto. However, one had random white sprigs that grew from its hip, and the other one did not have hair; its face was a spiral design.

"These things will help you train. They are called Zetsu." Madara explained.

"We are the ones that are in charge of you!" They both said in unison. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he said, "Now I can be strong enough to protect the people I love!"

And so, for the next 2 years, Naruto trained under Madara and Zetsus' tutelage.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short. I usually write these for Wattpad, and not .**


	5. Bitterness

"Itsuki, Naruto is in jail right now." Touma informed Itsuki about the Forbidden Scroll incident. Itsuki's heart sunk when he realized his favorite brother was gone and made a criminal. Both of the children thought that Naruto never should've been jailed; he was tricked into stealing the scroll. But there was always a prejudice against that blonde child.

"Is there any way we can get him out?" Itsuki said on the verge of tears. Touma just shook his head no. Touma was well informed of the mechanics of the village that he resided in.

"As far as I know, he will be gone for a while, probably exiled for 'treason against the village'." Touma continued as he pushed his glasses up. Itsuki's hopes for Naruto were ripped asunder.

"I hate this village." Itsuki muttered under his breath. "They treat my brother like shit, when he's done nothing wrong."

"I do as well, but there's nothing we can do about it." Touma replied.

"Not yet.. but when I get stronger, I'm leaving this shithole." Itsuki said with determination. "I will get revenge on this village."

"Boys! You're running late!" Niko called from downstairs. The two brothers hurried up and went downstairs to go to the Academy.

When the two went to the Academy, they had a newfound determination to become strong enough to avenge their brother.

"Okay class, settle down." Iruka commanded. When the class didn't calm their selves, he said, "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!"

"Today, we will just do the shinobi arts, nothing more, nothing less."

 _They aren't even thinking about my brother._ Itsuki thought with rage. Touma simply looked upon Itsuki with a look of concern; he was being extremely irrational. Of course they wouldn't care; the student's didn't even know Naruto's name.

"First, we will do taijutsu sparring. Please follow me to the sparring grounds." Iruka said. The children went to a field with one large circle in the middle.

Iruka called up Itsuki and another random civilian student to spar.

"HAJIME!"

Itsuki realized that that student was one of the children who called Naruto a demon. So he decided to take his anger out on him. He charged at the child and threw a punch that knocked him back. The child retaliated with a sloppy kick to his ribcage that Itsuki dodged. Itsuki then grabbed him by his leg and threw him out of the ring. The child looked at Itsuki with a fearful look and said, "Get away from me.. you.. you DEMON!"

"Ayamatta. That is enough. You've lost." Iruka said with a very stern voice. Itsuki took heavy breaths as he regained his composure, realizing that he just had an outburst in front of all of his classmates.

"Oops.." Itsuki said while scratching the back of his head, secretly enjoying inflicting pain upon the ones whom he hated.

"Right... the winner of this spar is Itsuki." Iruka declared. The students looked at Itsuki with fear as they backed away from him to make a path.

 _Control yourself, Itsuki. You can't control your emotions at all._ Touma thought as he looked at Itsuki.

The children continued sparring, the last match being Itsuki vs Sasuke. The two students walked up to the circle, they faced each other as they did the seal of confrontation. Once Iruka gave them the signal to start, they ran towards each other and threw a series of punches and kicks. Touma jumped back and pushed up his glasses.

Sasuke ran towards Touma and attempted a Lariat but Touma used a substitution. Touma charged at Sasuke, threw him on the floor, and restrained him.

"The winner of this spar is Touma." Iruka declared. The class gasped as they saw their class prodigy defeated by someone else; a civilian child at that.

"Touma is so cool!" Sakura said as she looked at Touma. "But he looks like such a nerd." Sakura continued, her childish excitement faded as she said that sentence.

Sasuke seethed as he saw himself beaten up by someone else. "You got lucky, idiot." Sasuke said with anger evident in his voice.

"Hmm.. I still won; luck was on my side this time." Touma retorted, he inwardly smirked as he saw Sasuke lose his composure and storm away; he was definitely going to ask Itachi to train him that day.

 _Looks like we are on the path to avenging Naruto.._ Touma thought as he looked at the sky.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short; I usually write these chapters so that they are the standard length for Wattpad stories, and not for something like . Please review.


End file.
